


For Good

by Florian_Gray



Series: Song inspired/Song fics [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon but with magic, Character Study, Fake Character Death, Gen, Goodbyes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: The battle comes to an end and bodies from both sides litter the ground. Connor knows this is his chance to free the others of himself.Inspired by Defying Gravity and For Good in Wicked.
Relationships: Connor & Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Song inspired/Song fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this scene in my head, where its kinda canon, canon universe and roles but with Harry Potter style spells and magic. 
> 
> I'm ngl, I'm nervous to post this. For some reason it feels personal, but I can't decide why. But anyway, I'm really proud of this, and wanted to post it anyway. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He didn't belong, he always knew that would be the case, but he always thought he'd be able to make it through anyway. He just didn't realize how bad it would get even with the few people that accepted him. 

But he wanted different things than them. He needed different things, and it spit them apart. It hurt more than anything else, watching as Markus desperately tried to hold onto their friendship–or whatever it really was. 

He'd stood by them during the fight, he'd fought for what was right even when he'd done so much bad in the past. He understood the curses sent his way, the confused looks the others sent as he fired at the ones he used to defend. 

It was actually rather easy, with all of the chaos. He always knew this battle was coming, everyone had felt the tensions rising, a coil ready to snap. And snap it did. 

Markus had even put himself in the front, if this went down then he'd go down with it. Connor protected him as much as he could, but everyone was hurt and bleeding. No side was left unscathed, mentally, or physically. 

He saw the terror in a human's eyes as they trembled from blood loss. Connor knew no one would heal them, not in time, so he made the death quick and painless. Some would say it was merciful while others thought it cruel not to give the human a fighting chance. 

He watched as those like him burned and screamed in agony, begging for the pain to finally stop. Those that died quickly were the lucky ones, even more so than the ones that got to live to see another day. 

Connor had hoped he'd die, that one well-aimed spell would end him. It would be easier that way, he wouldn't have to live with the guilt of knowing what he'd do to his friends. 

North was resilient, she'd toughen up like always but eventually break down. She would be fine, though. She always was, and she would never forget his name, but those memories would fade. 

Josh would blame himself, thinking about how he could have done better. That there were ways to avoid the whole mess of fighting, and in that Connor would still be alive. Connor adored him for his optimism, but it would be his downfall eventually. 

Simon? It would be hard for him. He'd already lost so much, but the others would be there for him, and he'd make it through. North and Markus wouldn't let him go after all of this. 

And Markus… that was the hardest to think about. Connor knew how he felt, but they never did anything. They couldn't, not in this world, not at that time. Markus had too much to focus on, and Connor knew he'd eventually hurt Markus. He was so wonderful, and Connor would mourn their connection the most. 

They would all be losing one close friend, but he'd be losing four. They would think he was dead, gone for good, but Connor would always know there could be more. He could always go back, but it was better if he didn't. It would be better if he disappeared. 

The bodies covered the ground, and with a flick of his wrist and whispered words, his joined. It was weird seeing himself lie this, his face slightly mangled, and his chest was blown open by some spell. He had to place a hand over his own chest, to feel that he was still breathing. 

Then came the harder spell, making himself fully invisible. The only catch was Markus with his odd eye would be able to see through it. But he hoped the body would be too distracting. 

He hid quickly when he heard their mumbled voices, moving so that he could leave. He just wanted to see all four of them, together and alive. 

And they were. Their faces were dirty and bloody, their hair messed up but they were well and truly alive. He didn't want to watch them find the body, so he started to leave, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. 

Then he heard her scream. It shook through him and vibrated the ground, threatening to split open. He squeezed his eyes shut, but he could imagine the look on North's face as she lost a brother. Not by blood, but blood wasn't everything. That's what they had tried to show the humans. 

It was terrifying to hear, it was a sound that would never leave him. He'd wake up hearing her scream, her plead for this not to be real. 

She sobbed and screamed, but he could tell the others were comforting her, trying to calm her before she really tore open the very ground he was walking away on. 

He ran. He ran as fast as he could away, not able to look back. If he looked back he knew what would happen. He'd go back, show them it was ok, that he wasn't dead. He'd give some excuse that a human he knew was after him, that he had to make the human believe he was dead.

He'd run back into Markus' safe, warm arms. Markus would stroke through his hair like he always did when Connor would lay his head in his lap. 

He just couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to them or himself. He'd never fit in with either side, but maybe he could find a place where fitting in didn't matter. Where his name was unknown or forgotten, and his presence would hinder anyone's success. He would no longer be the extra wheel or the storm clouds that hid the sun. He'd be free, and so would everyone else. 

"Connor!" 

Shit. He knew he should have just left, he shouldn't have been so selfish as to wait to see them. He couldn't stop running, he could outrun Markus if given the chance. 

"Please! I just," Markus said, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, yanking them both to a stop. 

He didn't turn around, he couldn't face him. "Let me go." It wasn't a demand or a command, it was a plea. 

“You’re leaving?!” of course Markus saw through the illusion. Connor knew he wouldn't tell the others, not before knowing why Connor was doing this. 

“I...” He looked down at his hands, unable to see past the blurriness of tears. “I’m just... I’m so tired.”

The hand around his wrist tightened and he stumbled back as he was pulled against Markus' chest. His strong arms slid around him, letting go of his wrist to only hold him more securely. 

He could feel Markus' breath on his neck and ear, and any other time he would have shivered, hoping this would finally be the time. Instead, he trembled, gasping for air he didn't need. This was safe, here in Markus' arms was home. 

"Please don't leave me," Markus whispered almost too softly for Connor to hear. 

What was he supposed to say? Markus already knew almost everything, he probably didn't even have to use his eye to see through the illusion, he probably knew it would happen. "You have to let me go." 

Markus shook his head, squeezing Connor closer. "I can't do that. I can't lose you." 

"Markus… I've been gone since the moment I fell in-" he couldn't say it. He couldn't admit it out loud now, it would be too cruel. 

"I'll come with you. We can escape, go anywhere you want." Now it was Markus' turn to beg, and if Connor hadn't been so sure of this choice it would have worked. 

"You know you can't. You won, you have to stay. You couldn't live the way I'm going to, not because you aren't strong but because it would slowly crush you." He couldn't watch as Markus slowly started to resent him for it. 

He felt warmth on his neck, the wetness of Markus' tears on his own lips as he pressed a kiss there. "All I want is for you to be happy. Will this really do that?" 

No. But he would never be able to be truly happy. "Yes." Another lie in the many he collected. This was his most important, the one that meant the most. 

Markus was silent, trying to figure everything out. Connor didn't try to pull away, if this was the last time he would be in Markus' arms then he'd savor it. "I thought I could… I thought I maybe helped." 

"So much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me," he took one of Markus' hands, sliding it up to rest over his heart, "like a handprint on my heart." He'd never forget him, there would always be part of Markus that would stay. Markus would always have his heart, and he'd gladly give it up, he'd pull it out of his chest himself. 

Markus had helped so much, more than he could imagine, and that's why he was doing this. One day he'd fully understand, and maybe Markus would think back and be at peace. "I'm not sure I can let you go." 

"I know, but you have to." It was the only way either would be free. "Don't tell the others. North will never stop looking and it will drive her insane. You know she won't stop until she dies." He wasn't exaggerating either, she would die trying to find him. 

He felt Markus nod, his stubble rubbing against his neck. "I want to say it. Would it change your mind? Would you stay?" 

Connor let out a choked sob, "No. Fuck, please don't. Markus, you have to know it was either this, or I would have found a way to… that body would have been real." 

"Baby, please don't. I can live and hope if I know you're alive. That's all I ask for, that hope." 

Hope. Markus had always been his hope. One he would eventually have to let go of. He'd never stop caring about him, but he knew if he was to survive he'd have to. "I'll find ways to let you know I'm alive, I promise." He could send small things, untraceable things. But eventually, that would stop too, only to spare Markus the heartache. 

"You have changed me for good. I won't ever truly let you go, but I understand if you need to. If it will make you happiest, then I understand." Markus pressed another kiss to his neck, but closer to his jaw. They'd never kissed, not like this. It was always on the cheek, or if they were feeling silly, on the hand. 

He always imagined what it would feel like to have Markus really kiss him, to feel that adoration with every touch. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, letting Markus do what they both wanted for so long. 

Markus's hand traveled down only to move back up under Connor's ruined shirt. They both shivered, finally feeling each other. Markus's hands were so warm as they slid over Connor's stomach. 

Neither said anything as Markus' touch burned through him, but Connor let out soft sighs and whimpers, wanting so much more. He wanted things he couldn't have. 

He barely had any energy left, so he knew it would be risky. He just needed one last thing. 

He turned in Markus' arms, finally kissing him. It was so natural, their bodies pressed together perfectly, Connor's head tilted slightly to press closer. Markus's hand went up to grab Connor's hair, keeping him in place as he deepened the kiss. 

It was everything he dreamed of and more. It hurt so bad, his heart twisting and ripping in half, but it felt amazing. He leaned back, finally able to look Markus in his beautiful eyes. 

He could see the sadness there, but also understanding. If Connor stayed staring into those eyes he knew he would melt. 

He took out his wand, closing his eyes as he whispered the words, his body being ripped away from Markus and the battlefield. For a split second, he heard Markus calling for him, but the spell had already shoved him away, letting Connor teleport to where he had to go. 

He let himself disappear for good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
